


Deer Centaur AU

by Purrdepie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Centaur Eren, Centaur Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Centaurs, Deer, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdepie/pseuds/Purrdepie
Summary: just making an AU + weird Centuar deers... yay! by deer centaur i mean that instead of being half horse they're either half deer or half stag... both have antlers though... ummm.... have fun! its also got some fairy aspects in it, think pretty fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

eren sighed as he dipped his hoof into the water. he needed this, it felt like it had been forever since he'd had a proper bath. they where either too busy or it was too crowded. he smiled as he walked all four legs into the lake, taking off the moss shawl he had to keep him warm, placing it at the side and submerging himself in the lake.

"oh...shiiiit~"

he moaned as the water began to heat up a little, the sprites warming it for him. he moved through the water smoothly, watching as the sun began to set over the horizon and the fireflies lit up and sat in the water lily's, giving the lake an almost romantic glow.

not far off from the water's edge, Levi wandered up to the lake. the mating ceremony was at midnight and everyone had been bathing all day so he had waited until it was later to show up. and by god was that a good idea. across the water was possibly the most beautiful being he'd ever seen in his life. he was gorgeous. the Deer's back arched elegantly as he stretched, relaxing. cautiously, so as not to startle this flawless being, he edged himself into the water before wading over to him, keeping about a ten meter distance before clearing his throat.

Eren gasped and froze up, dropping the soap he had in his hands into the water. he covered his front with his arms and looked over his shoulder at him.

"wh-who are... oh..."

he looked the stag up and down, realising who it was. Levi. THE LEVI. SECOND IN COMMAND TO THE PACK ALPHA AND THE MOST ATTRACTIVE PARSON HE'S EVER SEEN.

"g-g-g-g-good evening-g l-lev-"

"hello there~"

his heart skipped a beat, a blush beginning to flush across his face, covering himself further. levi waded closer, gliding his fingers over the soft fur of the omega. his hand stopped at the small of his back, coming around to his front and smiling down at him. the little doe avoided his eye contact. he lifted his chin, instantly becoming mesmerised by his gorgeous sea green eyes.

"come hear often? Beautiful?~"

eren almost fainted at the words that left the stag's lips, but instead he settled for a nervous shake of his head.

"well you should, i could see you more then~ you got a name?"

"E-Eren..."

levi pushed some stray hairs behind eren's ear, cupping his face.

"are you partaking in the mating ceremony this year, eren? i don't think i've seen you at previous ceremonies~"

"th-this is my first time..."

Levi smirked, lifting eren's chin and kissing his cheek, leaning in to whisper:

"i hope i get to see you tonight~"

"y-your'e seeing me now..."

levi growled dominantly as he pulled him closer, making their chests touch. eren gasped and let his hands slide up levi''s muscled arms. levi lent forwards and kissed his jaw, working his way up to his lips, kissing them gently.

"o-oh levi~"

levi pressed their mouths together again, backing eren up to the water's edge and breaking the kiss, eren breathing heavily. eren moaned as levi sucked hickeys into his neck.

"well you're certainly vocal~"

he pulled back and kissed him one final time before stepping back.

"i'll see you at midnight, little one~"

he let go of him and got out, shaking off the water and grabbing his moss towel. he looked over his shoulder at eren, smiling. eren had turned around and was leaning his arms and elbows on the grass beside the water, smiling goofily, giving him a little wave.

"i'll see you tonight~"

eren blew him a kiss and levi smirked back walking off in the direction of the alpha's grounds. eren was melting, all the sprites and fairies sighing happily as the watched levi walk off, some coming and sitting on eren's shoulders. one of the fairies whispered something in eren's ear.

"you should hurry up if you want to see Mr. handsome by midnight"

eren nodded and got out, quickly drying off and standing still as the sprites and fairies dressed him with flowers and fireflies. he quickly rushed to the other omega's. he stood next to them and quickly fixed his hair as the alphas arrived. his heartbeat was fast as the alphas entered through the pink willow leaves. they had good ones this year, but he was looking for a particularly handsome one in particular-there! levi walked in, chest puffed out and eyes immediately scanning the crowd for a set of dreamy teal eyes. there they are. he smiled warmly at him and they both began to step forwards. their hands met first, lacing their fingers together before pulling the other closer.

"hello, little one~"

levi whispered.

"hello, levi~"

eren sighed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren nuzzled under Levi’s chin and whispered quietly.

“Would you like me to take you to my nest?” 

His voice wavered a little in embarrassment, but that faded away as he saw the alpha perk in interest, a soft growl building in his chest.

“That would be lovely my little omega but it is tradition to sleep in the alpha’s grounds is it not?”

Eren hiccuped out a gasp and nodded, blushing at his own forgetfulness. Levi let his arm rest at the small of his back as the two walked off the the alphas grounds.

“Well Erwin, I do believe that you now have to do everyone’s chores for a week, because it certainly looks like Levi has found a mate” 

Hanji, a beta saytr nudged Erwin playfully, who looked like he was more ashamed at doubting the stag than losing the bet.

Eren looked up at Levi as they stepped onto the stepping stones, both being careful as to not slip. The glowing fairy’s inside of the Lily’s on the water’s surface looked on happily at the couple, some sighing happily.

Once they reached the other side, two Kranes flew down and lifted the leaves of the willow tree aside for the two to enter. Eren leaned against Levi as some fairy’s came down to take the flowers off of their shoulders, exposing themselves to the other. 

The fairy’s rushed quickly to set up a nest using moss quilts and pillows before lining everything with flowers. Eren was the first to step forward, using his tail in a ‘come here’ motion and giving Levi a seductive smirk. Levi blushed a little at the doe’s forwardness, stepping forward and letting his hands touch the velvet of eren’s hide. 

The fairy’s quickly moved up into the trees to give the scene a dimmer lighting and the Cervitaurs privacy. Once they felt they where alone enough, Levi lent forward and kissed behind eren’s ear.

“You’re so beautiful, little one”

“I don’t need words to fill me ego”

Eren laughed back. Levi kissed his neck.

“Then what do you need?”

Eren let his hand rise to the alpha’s hair and stroke it, shutting his eyes gently.

“You...”

He turned to look at him with half lidded eyes.

“All of you~”

Levi smiled at him and kissed him before Levi mounted him gently. Eren’s breath hitched and he whimpered. Levi moaned lowly as he entered him. He pulled eren’s upper body closer to his and buried his face in his neck.

One of the fairy’s in the trees covered one of the other fairy’s eyes and pulled them away from the scene. The rest of the fairy’s dangled themselves from the branches, all twitterpated and watching intently yet drowsily at the couple. 

Eren moaned quietly in pleasure once Levi was fully sheathed inside of him. He nodded back at him to signal him to move Levi was gentle, pulling out and pushing back in, wrapping his hands around eren’s chest. Eren bared his neck and placed his hands over Levi’s.

Levi picked up his pace a little, growling quietly into eren’s neck, making the omega whimper and moan. The alpha moved his hands down to his upper body’s hips for more leverage as he gained speed. Eren rested his hands on Levi’s upper arms, moaning louder and louder as he started thrusting back on him. 

“Ngh! L-Levi!~ I-I c-can feel s-something- ah!”

Eren whined as he felt levi go infinitely deeper.

“Ahh~... d-don’t worry eren, i-it’s your womb opening up for me~”

Eren let his hind legs spread apart even further as his front one’s buckled beneath him, his upper body laying out on the plush moss. Levi lent down over him, placing his hands beside his head as his breathing hitched.

“Eren-Eren! I’m gonna cum inside you, is that what you want? Do you want my foals little one?”

“Y-yes! Please please levi! I wan-I need them! Please give them to me!~”

Levi gave a few final thrusts before finishing inside of the omega, doubling over in pleasure, the doe beneath him cumming untouched. He kissed the back of eren’s neck affectionately.

“So good for me eren, such a good, pliant, beautiful omega, such a rare, gorgeous doe~”

Levi mumbled words of love against his ear as he kissed him. Eren hummed and stretched, leaning up to him. Levi pulled out of him slowly and sat down on the moss. Eren got up drowsily and leaned against him, nuzzling into his neck and smiling. Some of the fairy’s came and sat on their shoulders and lower bodies, warming the two as their glow began to dim as they fell asleep on them.

Eren looked at them lovingly and then up at his new mate.

“I can’t wait to wake up to you”

“Me neither”

And with that the fell into the arms of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for taking forever! I’ve avoided this for a while cuz I had no idea how to write this smut but I’m glad I did cuz now it’s gud. Anyway, this is the chapter everyone’s been asking for and I’ll update again don’t worry.


End file.
